Trespassing Sweetly Urged
by anime-mintgrl
Summary: What started off as an innocent return to her hometown for obon quickly turns into a reunion of two souls, two halves of the same heart and one old stomping grounds. Haru x fem!Makoto.


AN: Thank you _Free! Dive to the Future_ for igniting the _Free!_ fandom once again. And what better way to celebrate than with another Haruxfem!Makoto fan fiction that is full of sin.

Enjoy and happy reading!

Trespassing Sweetly Urged

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makoto ran as fast as she could to her old high school. Currently visiting her hometown Iwatobi for obon, she didn't expect to receive a text message from her boyfriend to meet him inside their old high school. Makoto was so happy; she didn't think that she would be able to see Haru back from his swimming competition until she came back from Iwatobi.

"Haru!" she called out to him once he was in her line of sight, recognizing his taller figure with onyx black hair anywhere. She ran faster and jumped into his arms, holding him tight taking in his warmth and chlorine scent.

These last two months were hard on her. Sure, she had college to distract her but sometimes it became too frustrating. That all she craved was Haru's long, smooth, and slender fingers gliding up her back or when it was really bad – having his fingers go all the way down to her ass where he would loosen her up.

"Oh, Haru I've missed you so much!" Makoto kept repeating burying her face into his shoulder. She didn't care that tears were cascading down her cheeks, he was here with her and that's all that matters.

"Makoto..." Haru whispered cupping her cheeks and brought her lips to his. The kiss started off sweet, just an innocent kiss between two lovers. Makoto wrapped her arms around Haru's neck tugging at the ends of his hair deepening their kiss wanting _more_.

Thirst and lust took control of their bodies. Their lips smacking against one another, trying to mold their lips into one. Haru inserted his tongue craving more of her taste, his hands moving up from holding her waist to groping her breasts.

A loud moan escaped from Makoto's lips, her hips grind against his, hiking her skirt up. They stumbled, moving in a frenzied tango. It was a good thing that they had already entered their old school grounds. Both being pulled by a magnetic force to visit the place. Inside the halls, Haru quickly takes her by the hand, desperate to find somewhere a bit more private. They stumble into the first door that rattles open, crashing into the back of an empty classroom door causing them to slide down to the floor.

"Makoto…" Haru panted, breaking the kiss. He placed himself in between her thighs spreading them open. He moved from her lips to peppering her neck, his hands moving from her breasts to undoing the buttons on her light grey striped sleeveless tie-front top.

Makoto let out loud moans, right now she didn't give a damn if she could be heard. Her back arches high, hitting against the wall. She moved her hands up his chest unbuttoning his shirt and giving him the same treatment.

Footsteps could be heard along with a voice "man why did sensei have to have us come in during holiday break!" the person passing by complained.

Makoto was too enraptured by Haru's touches to notice the footsteps were getting closer and closer to where they were.

"Makoto," Haru whispered in her ear "we need to move… there are people heading this way."

He moved back to see lust has taken control over Makoto's eyes. Her two pigtails had slowly sunk and her lips were swollen and glistening from a mix of their shared saliva. Her opened blouse revealed her white lace bra that contrasted against her sun kissed skin. Her flared skirt was scrunched up, part of it hooking into her panties, giving a full view. To some Makoto would be referred as "a hot mess", to Haru though she was _as hot as ever_.

Haru could see that Makoto wasn't going to be able to control herself if she had to move on her own. He lifted her up bridal style carrying her to the nearby supply closet where they would wait until the coast was clear. The closet was slightly larger than what Haru expected it to be. Having enough room for the both of them but still snug depending on their positions. With the lack of space as how they first hurriedly entered, Haru had to set Makoto on his knee.

Unknown to Haru, his knee that was holding her up was slowly rubbing against her soaked panties building up her orgasm. Makoto moves her hands to her mouth trying to keep her voice down. The rush of adrenaline, that thrill knowing that someone might hear them, that wild excitement of Haru's knee practically penetrating her right now was enough for Makoto to see stars. When Haru suddenly readjusted himself without notice, his knee went deep in Makoto's core having her scream.

Makoto has never been happier that her scream was muffled by her own hands or else she was pretty sure everyone who's inside school and the neighboring area would of heard her.

Her body shuddered as her orgasm streamed down, soaking her panties, skirt and Haru's pants. She wrapped her arms underneath Haru's arms and wept from the rush of endorphins, severely needing this release. There were so many emotions rushing through Makoto at the moment.

She was in euphoria being with Haru again, upset with herself that she didn't think of the consequences of being caught on school grounds. Embarrassed that she had cum so early and all over Haru.

Haru gently stroked Makoto's hair calming her down. He continued to stroke her hair and give her kisses on her forehead until she came down from her high.

"Are you alright now Makoto?"

"...-man being" she mumbles softly.

"Makoto..." he said lifting her chin up so he could see her face.

"I'm a disgusting human being" she said softly, tears spilling. "I'm such a huge pervert. I came on only–"

She was cut off by Haru sticking his tongue in her mouth, earning himself a lengthy moan from her.

"So what?" He said breaking off the kiss "that doesn't change anything. In fact," he kissed the top of her breasts "it only makes me want to go down on you harder."

"Haru..." she whispered eyes shining. She felt her panties scrunching up against her inner walls as her second orgasm started to form.

He finished removing her top and unhooked her bra, tossing it to the side, revealing her fully developed breasts.

Haru inserted one breast as much as he could into his mouth while he squeezed and massaged the other. He made sure he intentionally avoided her nipple to see her squirm. Makoto grinds herself closer to Haru's crotch. The way he uses his tongue slowly coating her entire breast, the way he uses his teeth marking up the outer rim of her breast. What got her off was when he would bite and tug on her erect nipple causing her to arch her back.

Haru gave one last long lick on her breast and before Makoto had a chance to complain, Haru inserted two digits into her mouth. She moaned at the feeling. "I'm gonna have to clean you up Makoto" he said removing his fingers from her mouth, squatting down holding onto her hips.

She didn't even have a chance to ask Haru what he meant when she felt him roughly pulling her panties down to her ankles and dragging his tongue up her leg. She let out breathless gasps whenever his tongue got close to her heated core, his head disappearing underneath her skirt. Her knees bucking as she pushed his head more into herself. She spread her legs when she felt his hot breath fanning against her flower.

"Oh. Oh! H-Ha-Haru... please go deeper!" she moaned, tangling her fingers in his short locks. Sweat and cum started to mix as it dripped down her legs. Not wanting to miss any of her delicious nectar, Haru move back down to her legs going back and forth between the legs not missing a single drop. Satisfied Haru moved back up to her womanhood where he placed a single kiss.

Whenever they were having sex, Haru loved it whenever he denies Makoto to orgasm, purposely avoiding her sweet spots to her hear her whine. Hearing Makoto scream when he firsts starts off slow and without warning moves quickly was always rewarding. Today was no different. He went from slowly sucking at her inner walls to short powerful jabs at her inner walls.

"Waaa!" was all she manages to muster, grabbing on to a shelf behind her for support. He flicked his tongue against her nub bringing Makoto lower and lower to the ground. Haru followed Makoto's movement lying down on his back on the cool tile as he guided Makoto's soaking pussy down to his face.

If Makoto was seeing stars when she felt Haru's knee in her, she was seeing the whole galaxy when she grinds herself all over Haru's face. She reached back with one hand caressing his exposed torso while her other hand bunched up the ends of her skirt so it wouldn't get in the way. Her hips were moving faster with her and his involvement; in no time at all she came all over Haru's face.

"Haru..." she moans in a high-pitched tone. Sweat beaded down her chest as she slowly regained her breath. Her hips still continued to slowly rock back and forth as Haru cleaned her up with his tongue.

She finally felt her body calming down, scooting down his torso so she is able to see his face. Her body already missing and craving the extra heat from Haru. Makoto bit her bottom lip unsure how to bring up her risqué request to her boyfriend. It was different and more demanding than they have ever tried before, and what if Haru thought ill of her for thinking such thoughts? She couldn't bear to lose Haru over hidden dark desires.

"Makoto," Haru's voice cuts through her thoughts. He took her feet and lifted them to the side fully taking off her panties. He propped himself up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"What ever you want to do or try out, we'll do it together." He brought one of her foot to his lips, kissing her ankle. Using his free hand, he effortlessly untied the last bit of elastics holding her hair up. He looked into her eyes, she saw the shine, the excitement he had, ready for what happens next.

"I'm gonna have to move a bit okay?" she tells him, bringing her knees up to her chest rotating herself around so her ass was in his face. She took a deep breath and moved her hands down to his lower half, where Haru was still fully clothed.

She worked to undo the button from his jeans, struggling to take it off from an upside-down point of view, as he removed her skirt with ease. When she finally undid the button, pulling his pants down only to be happy and disappointed at the same time. When she removed his pants, his navy blue boxers greeted Makoto. She was happy that she didn't have to go through the trouble of removing an extra layer. The downside was that she couldn't see Haru's bulge through his skintight swim-jammers. She scooted again making sure her ass was as close to his face, she looked back at Haru where he nodded his head, giving her the okay.

With a strong tug Makoto pulled down his boxers resulting in his erection slapping her on the face. Her fingers hovered over his length, taking in all she has missed. He sucked his teeth, breath caught in his throat. He's been more sensitive during these past two months, and there was so much he could only do on his own. She scooted her body up, her pussy once again on his face as she started sucking on his cock.

He stretched out his legs kicking the wall. Haru cupped her ass cheeks, his tongue delving deep in her inner walls. Makoto let out a long guttural moan, muffled by his cock. There was a salty taste from his precum and sweat. She scratched at his inner thighs, making sure not to mark him anywhere where people can see. The downside of being a swimmer, there was only so many places she could let loose and mark him up with her nails or leave bite marks.

Haru felt his competitive side kicking in. He wasn't expecting her to turn him on even more by marking him up. In return he decided to insert one finger underneath her ass feeling her twitch. She let out a tiny gasp before going back down and fondling his balls. The way Makoto's mouth was working up and down his shaft is so satisfying he started to thrust himself deeper into her mouth while trying not to lose full control of himself. He inserted another digit, her sweat and juices worked wonderfully as a natural lubricant as he worked her from both the front and the back.

He was reaching his peak. Makoto continued to squeeze his balls as she slowly removes his dick from her mouth. "So beautiful" she whispered. She licks from the base up to the tip, puts it back all the way in to the back of her throat, and back out to licking his length again. He had almost forgotten how great she was at deep throating. The sensation was strong forcing Haru to ejaculate all over Makoto's face.

Makoto could feel Haru's hot breath hitting against her inner walls as he regained his breath. Makoto cat-pawed herself, wiping off Haru's cum off her face and then licking it.

Their current position didn't allow Haru to see the erotic face that is Makoto Tachibana, so Makoto took this chance to tease him by making the loudest and longest moans. She inserted her coated fingers into her mouth continuing to be loud with each suck.

"Oh... Haru. You're, you're so... delicious!" she moaned and whined

Not having her teasing ways, Haru pulled out his fingers roughly and grabbed her breasts. Whether Makoto had yelped at him pulling out or suddenly grabbing her breast, he wasn't sure. He used her body to help pull himself up, pausing for a second, wanting to regain his breath before continuing.

He kissed the base of her neck, turning her around to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he did the same. They sat there with ragged breaths. Haru smoothing out her hair, Makoto taking in their infused scent, as they listened to the sound of their own heart beats.

He untangled his arms and tilted her chin up gazing at her emerald eyes. Her face still has his semen, beads of sweat slowly cascading from her neck down to her bosoms, and her fringe matted against her forehead. All his competitiveness went away, he wanted to be with her more and more each second. He wanted to make up for lost time.

"Makoto..."

She saw the hunger in his eyes, the craving of wanting to do more – something they have never done before. Her pussy twitches with excitement knowing that whatever Haru has come up with will disable her to walk for a while.

Makoto pulled him in for a kiss "of course you can Haru" pressing their foreheads together.

He hugged her and slowly lowered her back down to the floor. He lifted her legs up holding them up on his shoulders. He glanced down at her body, her arms raised above her head, as she crossed her feet around his neck. He smiled and leaned down to give her another kiss on the lips.

"If it hurts too much let me know and I'll stop."

"Don't worry Haru" she said as she rubbed his arms "I trust you."

Haru teased her entrance with two digits stroking it up and down. Her walls twitched as it sucked in his fingers. He pushed his fingers inside, surrounded by her heat. He continued to move up and down inside her.

He loves seeing her reactions: clawing at the floor, arching her back higher, and making the loudest mewls he's ever heard.

Haru slowly started to spread his fingers stretching her insides. She let out a gasp adjusting to the new sensation. The feeling was different compared to if he was using his tongue or his dick. By scissoring her, he was reaching two places a feeling she never thought of happening. All her juices and perspiration swirled around Haru's fingers. She could feel him scissoring her in multiple ways, each way was hitting a sensitive area having Makoto thrust herself making Haru's fingers go deeper hitting her sweet spot.

"Aaa... m-more! Ha-Haru!" she heavily panted. She felt another orgasm about to unload as she matched the pace Haru had made. He teased her by flicking the hood of her clit.

Figuring out which spot made Makoto cry out the most, Haru focused only on that spot, scissoring and pressing against it repeatedly.

"Oh... nngh...aaa... Haru~!" Makoto cried out riding out her orgasm, her juices leaking out, being held in by Haru's fingers like a floodgate ready to burst. He removes his fingers freeing the rest of her orgasm. Her hole twitched missing the sensation of his fingers. She fondled her breasts in hopes of continuing the heated friction of the moment only to have Haru stop her.

"We can continue at home Makoto."

"But Haru~" she whined, "I want more now…"

"I want to make sure you can walk home before you are unable to walk for days. Besides" he gave her a kiss, "we still have plenty of time before we head back to Tokyo."

"Well that was a big turn on, we better hurry up then," she said lowering her legs back down to the ground.

They gathered all their article of clothing they could find in the dark. Makoto's panties and a few of Haru's shirt buttons were lost in the dark room. Wanting to hurry up and get home, Makoto decided to leave it as is, focused more on the thought of Haru being inside her than the thrill of what would've happened if someone had found them.

Pulling up the last zipper and making sure a decent amount of buttons were buttoned – Haru slowly opened the door making sure no students or staff was in the hallway of what was supposed to be a nearly empty school for obon week.

He took Makoto by the hand and walked down the hallway as best as they both could with drenched disarrayed clothing and mushed hair.

At the sound of retreating footsteps, the classroom next to the supply closet slowly opened as three male students peaked into the hallway.

"Can you tell who it was?" one of the boys whispered.

"No they don't look famil–" he was cut off when someone ran passed the hallway. The person ran so fast the wind he created lifted the mystery girl's skirt revealing her bare ass.

"She... she doesn't… !"

"Does that mean… ?"

"They really did it!"

The boys got curious, wondering if there was any sort of evidence to what they have been hearing this whole time. They made sure the couple was out of sight, rounding the corner, before walking into the supply closet.

They turned on the light switch and two of the three looked around the small space while the third guarded the door. The floor was sticky as their school shoes kept getting stuck on the floor further deepening their suspicions. The room reeked of cleaning supplies, sweat, and bodily fluids.

It wasn't until one of the boys called the other two over showing them the white-laced thong he found behind one of the cleaning buckets that they could confirmed what they thought was just a fever dream in the sweltering heat of summer.

The three boys felt themselves get hard recalling the loud moans and explicit screams they heard. They will always wonder who the mystery couple was that had the balls to have sex inside the school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please support by leaving a review

You can find me on **Tumblr** under the username **alfred-the-goober-butler**

Disclaimer:Makoto Tachibana and Haruka Nanase belong to KyoAni


End file.
